


Comfy

by Lafaiette



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 23:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12994941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lafaiette/pseuds/Lafaiette
Summary: It looks like it’s going to be one of those hard, icy days where fingers get cold by just staring out of the window and not even ten layers of wool and heavy jackets can stop the body from shivering.But she’s in Solas’ arms, comfortable and warm in their bed, and his hand is gently caressing her hair as he reads, so everything is perfect.





	Comfy

The world outside their rooms is quiet and cold, covered by thick snow and grey clouds that seem to capture all light and sound.

Scarlet told the guards patrolling the walls to take longer pauses between each turn, knowing how hard the winter can be in Skyhold, and ordered that all the doors and windows remain firmly shut to keep all the warmth inside. Mages used spells and runes to increase the temperature in the rooms and all the fireplaces in the fortress have been lit.

It looks like it’s going to be one of those hard, icy days where fingers get cold by just staring out of the window and not even ten layers of wool and heavy jackets can stop the body from shivering.

But she’s in Solas’ arms, comfortable and warm in their bed, and his hand is gently caressing her hair as he reads, so everything is perfect. He activated a fire rune he cast under the frame of the bed and a vivacious fire is roaring in the fireplace, while multiple orange orbs float in the air, offering light and even more warmth.

She nuzzles his neck and he snorts, jumping a little, because the tip of her nose is cold; she giggles and apologizes by wrapping her legs around his and warming his feet with hers. It seems he can never quite get them to warm up quickly, but she discovered that she just has to rub them with her toes for him to blush and his body temperature to rise until even his feet aren’t cold anymore.

The shirt she was working on lies at the end of the bed, the needle carefully inserted inside so that it won’t accidentally hurt them while they move during their sleep. She feels so relaxed and happy she can’t keep her eyes open and she just wants to abandon herself into Solas’ embrace and walk with him in the Fade.

But he seems pretty interested in the book he’s reading and she doesn’t want him to go to sleep only because she asked him to. She cuddles further into his embrace and tries to stay awake, watching his thumb play with the corner of a page and his lips twitch slightly as he reads something that amuses or bothers him.

She blushes and quickly looks away when he realizes she’s staring at her, but she does it too late. He chuckles and whispers into her ear, his hot breath sending pleasant shivers up her spine:

“Yes, _vhenan_?”

“Nothing!” She kisses him, a smile on her face, and his grin grows as he refuses to let turn on her other side. She laughs as his lips find her collarbone and shoulder and he starts peppering them with kisses.

“Am I so interesting?” he asks, but he clearly wasn’t expecting a positive answer, because he blushes and blinks, surprised and flattered, when she answers sincerely, a timid, lovestruck smile on her face: “Yes.”

She kisses him again and continues before he combusts on the spot: “You look very focused when you read. You crease your brow like this-” She shows him, “-and you move your lips in different ways depending on what you’re reading.”

“Really?” He looks even more timid, now, and she laughs, cradling his face in her hands and kissing him again, loving his endearing habits and that cute shyness that comes out only when he’s being complimented and appreciated.

“Yes. It’s extremely cute.” She pecks his nose and he makes a low sound of happiness before closing the book without even marking the page and pushing it aside to take her fully into his arms.

“Are you warm?” he asks, running his hands up and down her back. She’s wearing one of the nightgowns she modified, full of nice, colourful embroideries, and he traces them with his fingers.

“Oh, yes! I’ve never been so warm before.” She holds him close, too, happy to see that he’s wearing the woollen pyjamas she sewed for him. He said it’s wonderfully comfortable and she noticed he has been wearing it since this terrible cold started.

“The Free Marches aren’t this cold, but there were some days when the weather would get awful and we would stay in the _aravels_ until it got better.” She smiles, a bit sadly, recalling those times with homesickness, although she feels so much better, now, and Solas and the others help her fight her nostalgia and longing for home.

“My mother would always try to prepare something hot and steamy while it rained outside.” she continues, caressing Solas’ back. She looks up at him and sees that he’s listening intently, with great interest. “Dalish elves don’t have vineyards, but we can still make some kind of special wine when we have the right ingredients. It’s not alcoholic, even children can drink it, and my mother would try to make that, because it’s served hot.”

“I see.” Solas smiles and tucks a red strand of hair behind her long ear. “Did you like it?”

“Yes, so much! It’s sweet and a bit spicy and it warms your throat and belly!”

He chuckles, watching her with tender, loving eyes, and her cheeks get red again, because she realizes she must sound very enthusiastic.

“We could prepare it together sometime.” she adds, looking at him with hope and her usual shyness, but also the same enthusiasm she had while describing the drink. “It’s perfect for days like this. It makes everything comfier.”

“Comfier?”

She laughs and throws her arms around his neck, saying, her eyes twinkling with mirth just like Solas’: “My mother used to say that and it’s true! It’s like you are floating on a warm cloud.”

“We must absolutely prepare it, then.” he agrees, laughing with her. “Shall we talk about it more in the Fade, _vhenan_? You look sleepy.” He kisses her nose after she agrees that she’s indeed feeling a bit tired.

“Why didn’t you tell me so?” he says, giving her a fond glare. “Scarlet…”

“Hush.” She taps his nose, now, and he scrunches it up, making her giggle again. “You looked too interested in that book and I didn’t want to bother you.”

“You _never_ bother me, silly woman!”

“Good to know.” She sticks out her tongue at him, making him chuckle, then snuggles further under the blankets, her arms and legs wrapped around him in a tight, vine-like hug. He’s holding her in the same way and their bodies are so pressed flush against each other they can almost feel each other’s heartbeat through their skin.

“Will you visit me in the Fade?” she asks and his reply, as well as his kiss, comes punctual as always, warm and gentle like the hot concoction she used to drink as a child.

“Always, my heart.”


End file.
